Love Lives, Love Kills
by YuriChan220
Summary: Shouko and Akki continue to live their lives as a couple, from loving each other to trying to kill each other. But there will also be challenges for them as well, including rivals, drama and difficult decisions.


**Love Lives, Love Kills**

 **Pairing: Shouko x Akki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love/Death or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So...I've been wanting to write a Love/Death fanfic since the manga isn't enough. I mean I know we have the extra and all, but the original is kinda better. So...here I am writing more of it and hoping this will get attention. Also, I'm still new to this Yandere thing, but I love to write some action, so most of this will be the same. Enjoy~**

Shouko sits in the classroom, waiting for her girlfriend Akki like usual. However, it's been a few hours since class was over and she expected cleaning duty to be over, too. But she still waits while twirling her hair with her index finger. She'll have to get her girlfriend to explain her reasoning when she gets here...by force.

The door opens and Akki walks in. "Shouko! Sorry, I'm late! Were you waiting long?"

"I was," Shouko replies. Judging from the tone of her voice, it feels like a dark aura has taken over. "In fact...I was waiting for a very long time."

"I'm very sorry. But...there was um...some disturbance."

"Disturbance, eh?" Shouko stands up from her chair with her long bangs hising ehr expression. "Care to explain to me what it is, Akki?"

"Eh?" The ash-brunette tilts her head in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"You know what I mean..." The dark haired girl pulls her gun out and points it at her. "Explain...now. Tell me why it took you so long."

Akki takes out her knife. "It always has to be this way, isn't it?"

The dark haired girl dodges Akki's swiping, and ducks from another swing of her knife. Shouko aims her gun and pulls the trigger, only for Akki to dodge that one.

"Explain yourself!" Shouko shouts. "It should've taken you like an hour to finish cleaning duty! Were you doing something?"

Akki swings her knife. "Indeed I was. Why do you ask?"

Ducking, the dark haired girl aims her gun and pulls the trigger again. She misses once again. "Just wondering...were you taking an interest in another girl?"

"What!? That's insane!" Akki shouts as she swings her knife once more. "You should know we have been going out for how long? A year?"

"Yes, it's been a year! But you still didn't answer my question! What were you doing!?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes! Tell me, or I'll kill you!" Shouko aims her gun again.

Both of them are about to attack each other when all of a sudden, they hear something drop on the floor. They drop their weapons as Shouko notices a bag of cookies next to Akki. She slowly walks toward the bag and picks it up. A small note hangs from the bag. The dark haired girl takes it and reads: "To: Shouko. From: Akki."

"Akki..." Shouko is a blushing mess. "D-Did you make these yourself?"

Akki is the same. She shyly looks away with a blush on her face. "I-I made this in cooking class. I kinda forgot about wrapping them up, so I ran towards the classroom and luckily it was still open. The cookies were still there too. So...I got a chance to wrap them up and give it to you. To repay you for all the wonderful things you've done for me as your girlfriend."

Shouko blushes as well as she cups her hand to her mouth. "A-Akki...thank you. You're so sweet!"

With that, the two wrap their arms around each other and share a passionate kiss. Though this was an awkward argument, they got through it like always. They love each other, they hate each other, mostly in-between. What matters the most, is that they are together as a couple.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope this is any good since it's my first time writing this. Also...I don't want every chapter to be like...repetitive with all the romance and then killing. There has to be some sort of mix up. So...feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review.**


End file.
